conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Drunal
Drunal is the third language of the Netherbelgs , preceded by Sveg in the north. This language is spoken by the western region. Phonology The Drunal phonology is based off the Dutch phonology; as Drunal is the Natrodian equivalent to Dutch. Table Phonetic Rules The following applies to rootwords: *Primary stress is usually placed on the penultimate syllable unless the penultimate syllable is not part of the root word (i.e. conjugations like ge-''' to make participles and prefixes). **Secondary stress is usually placed on the first syllable of the second word of a compound word. Root words cannot have both types of stress. *'''E is pronounced /ə/ at the end of a word. **This is also true in E's in unstressed syllables. *'A, E''' and '''O are automatically pronounced as a double vowel (AA, EE and OO respectively) in the primary stressed syllable unless a double consonant (tt, kk etc.) or a consonant digraph like ch 'proceeds it. **Doesn't apply to single syllable words. *A vowel with a diaeresis signifies it is part of another syllable and separates it from digraphs. **These are 'Ë, Ï''' and '''Ü ***'Ö' isn't as popular and is usually used in bounderies of compound words and past participles as the digraph OO isn't normally separated. *'É' forces primary stress, so it is usually placed in the second syllable and functions like a normal E': **'Oke means oak and is pronounced /ˈo:kə/ **'Oké' means okay and is pronounced /ɔˈke:/ **'Ó' functions similarly *Words beginning with a vowel are preceded with a glottal stop if necessary. *A word-final G''' isn't pronounced if the next word begins with '''G **The G''' becomes geminated. ***'''Jeg gaat /jɛ ɣ:a:t/ I go *In colloquial speech, one can omit word-final G'''s completely if it is more comfortable to do so. Word Order The word order is taken from the language's sister language Exgot: #Subject #(Auxiliary) Verb #Dative Object #(Negation Particle) #Adverb #Object #Preposition #Locative Object #Other Information #Separable part of a separable verb #Past Participle #Infinitive auxiliary verb is used Subject-Object inversion can occur and the verb comes at the end of subordinate clauses. Verb Conjugation Verb infinitives must always end in '''n but verbs that don't end in en are irregular. Irregular Verbs To Be To Have To Become To Go Regular Verbs Make/Do Negation To negate a verb, the particle "nee" (/ne:/) is added after the verb and indirect object. The Netherbelgen see this word as a particle though and don't think of the word as a word with meaning. Jeg en nee! I am not! Imperative Mood The imperative mood applies across all persons. 1st person singular in the imperative mood is usually used in thoughts. 1st person plural translates to "Let's..." The second and third persons are more popular in this mood. Third person is normally used when the topic is another person. Passive Voice The passive voice is formed with the auxiliary verb to will/become and the past participle. Oet wordt geëttsjd. It is done. Conditional Verbs These verbs are formed with the verb to become (worn) in the past tense with the infinitive. Jeg woet gaan. I would go. Reflexive Verbs These are formed by replacing the subject pronoun with a reflexive one or adding zelfs after the subject. Jezelfs en. I'm myself. On oke zelfs is. Relexive Pronouns *jezelfs - I ... myself *tezelfs - you ... yourself *ezelfs - he ... himself *zezelfs - she ... herself *oezelfs - it ... itself *wezelfs - we ... ourselves *veuzelfs - you ... yourselves *dezelfs - they ... themselves Politeness The polite second person pronoun is oe and uses normal conjugation for verbs. Oe ent. You (polite) are. Personal Pronouns Pluralisation To pluralise a noun, you add the suffix '-en'. Vowel length and stress must be preserved and words ending in vowels use the suffix '-ien'. Words ending in an unvoiced consonant gain the suffix and voice the consonant. suip → suiben '/ˈsɶɪ̯bən/ ''soup → soups '''oke → ókeien /ˈo:kəi:n/ oak → oaks Category:Natrodian languages Category:Languages